


Falling slowly

by Malcom



Series: Glimpse of past [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 17:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19089289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malcom/pseuds/Malcom
Summary: 시간과 장소가 어긋나는 사소한 것때문에





	Falling slowly

“11PM, 천문탑”

작은 양피지위에 적힌 짧은 문구, 이 쪽지는 어쩌면 약속일까?

빨간 머리카락, 금빛 머리카락.  
파란색 눈동자, 희미한 눈동자.

손끝을 따라 느껴지는 단단하고 따뜻한 네 몸. 감정이 그리워서, 사랑이 필요해서 너를 만진 게 아니다. 단지 사람의 온기, 따뜻함 그 부드러움 그런 게 그리웠을 뿐이다. 그의 혀가 입술을 가르고 치열을 따라 부드럽게 나를 감싼다. 그 축축하고 따뜻한 것이 싫어야 하는데, ‘싫어'라고 뱉어지는 위선의 목소리, 내 목소리에 웃음이 난다.

그 끝을 알고 시작했음에도 불구하고 멈추지 못한 우리, '우리?’ 쓰게 뱉어진 마른 내 웃음소리에 살짝 고개를 돌린 너의 얼굴위로 빨간 머리카락이 쏟아진다. 파란 눈동자가 꿰뚫는 것 같아 시선을 떨구어 너의 주근깨 가득한 손을 만진다.

촉촉하게 젖은 네 손은 기분이 좋아. 내 몸에 달라붙는 그 손이 너무 좋아. 어쩌면.. 네가 좋아.

두려웠다. 무서웠다. 어떤 것에 대한 공포인지 끝내 깨닫지 못하고, 항상 그렇듯 도망쳤다. 마지막으로 건네진 너의 쪽지는 펴지지 않은 채 내 교복 속에 묻히겠지. 너에게 가고 싶어서 발버둥치는 내 마음을 다잡고 너의 약속은 깨어진 채로 그 시간에 내버려둔다. 함께했던 모든 순간은 한순간 의 꿈이었을 뿐이라고 계속해서 되 뇌이고 거짓말을 하면서 나를 속인다. 내 감정을 묻는다.

모든 게 끝났을 때, 나는 다시 학교 안. 허무함과 상실감에 내 손이 주머니 안에 종이를 발견한다. 이제는 너무 늦어버렸을 그 약속의 종이를 폈을 때 모든 게 희미해진다.

“사랑해”

그건 분명 사랑이었는데….

흐른다. 고일듯 고이지 않고 막힐듯 막히지 않으며 그저 흐를뿐이다.  
잊혀지겠거니 누구나 마음 한구석에 묻고 산다. 멍이 든것 처럼 처음에는 아주 검었다가 그 다음에는 푸르스름했다가 점차 그 색이 바라고 낮는다고 생각했다. 하지만 날카로운 그날의 기억은 심장을 난도질한것 처럼 가슴에 담아두었던 것을 모두 쏟게 하고는 천천히 아물어 상처를 남긴다.

 

커다란 나무앞에 한 남자가 서있다. 힘이 하나도 들어가지 않은, 마치 온 세상의 짐을 혼자 짊어진듯한 남자의 어깨는 축 늘어져있다. 촛점이 맞지않는 시선은 어디를 향하고 있는지 남자도 모르는듯 하다. 축축한 바람이 그를 한바탕 쓸어내지만, 남자는 쓸리지 않는다. 그 자리에 서서 공허한 표정으로 시간 속을 흐른다.

 

“제발, 제발 아무것도 하지 않아도 돼, 한번이라도 나를 믿어주면 안되겠어?”

 

다급하고 잔뜩 짜증이난 목소리가 남자를 아프게 한다. 그는 눈가에 고이는 그것을 참아내느라 온힘을 다하고 있다. 그것을 아는지 모르는지 계속해서 말을 내뱉고 있던 목소리가 그를 끌어당겨 힘차게 안는다.

 

“살아있어. 살아야해. 우리 살자.”

 

어깨에 닿은 뺨을 타고 내리는 그것을 숨기고 싶어서일까, 손에 닿는 그 따뜻함이 그리워서일까, 더 깊게 파묻어보지만 그것조차 허락하지 않는듯, 천천히 그의 손을 빠져나가 이미 혼란스러운 복도끝으로 그 모습이 사라진다. 뒤도 돌아보지 않는 매정함에 이미 너무 많이 쏟아서 얼마 남아있지 않은 그의 심장바닥이 터진다. 가슴이 비어간다.

남자는 비난당한다. 비난속에 혼자 서있다. 살아 있기에 비난당하는 현실을 감사해하는 자신을 발견한 남자는 텅빈 심장이 점점 아물어가는 것을 느낀다. 하지만 아무것도 담기지 않는 다는 사실은 발견하지 못한다.

 

눈에 보이는 것을 믿지 않는 다는 것은 힘들다. 남자의 눈에 보이는 그를 살게했던 그 사람은 이미 남자를 잊었는지 행복해 보인다. 가족을 만들고, 삶을향해 앞으로 나아간다. 남자는 혼자만 같은자리에 남아있는것 같아 외롭다. 함께 외롭자고 했던 그 사람은 남자가 보이지 않는가보다.

 

손가락 사이에 몇번이고 찢겼다 이어진 양피지 조각이 놓여있다. 

 

“Meet me after everything at THE TREE”

 

못생긴 글자가 남자를 더 그립게 만든다. 원하면 언제든지 볼 수 있는데, 다가갈 수 없는 남자는 쏟아낼 마음이 없어서 답답하다. 흘릴 눈물이 없어서 답답하다. 고일듯 고이지 않고, 막힐듯 막히지 않는 흐르는 시간을 원망한다.


End file.
